comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Batman: Legends of the Dark Knight
Batman: Legends of the Dark Knight is published by DC Comics. Current Price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Legends of the Dark Knight 100-Page Super Spectacular #4: 10 Sep 2014 Current Issue :Legends of the Dark Knight 100-Page Super Spectacular #5: 07 Jan 2015 Next Issue :none scheduled Status Currently a series of specials. Characters Main Characters *'Batman' Allies *James Gordon *Alfred Enemies *Joker *Harvey Dent (Two-Face) Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Legends of the Dark Knight 100-Page Super Spectacular #5 Legends of the Dark Knight 100-Page Super Spectacular #4 Legends of the Dark Knight 100-Page Super Spectacular #3 Legends of the Dark Knight 100-Page Super Spectacular #2 Legends of the Dark Knight 100-Page Super Spectacular #1 Batman: Legends of the Dark Knight Special #1 Batman: Legends of the Dark Knight #214 Batman: Legends of the Dark Knight #213 Older Storylines Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Batman: Shaman' - Collects vol. 1 #1-5. "Batman returns from a case to find Alfred missing, while rumors of human sacrifice and strange, primitive rituals circulate in Gotham City. Now, Batman must find the madman who’s been terrorizing the city—but the trail leads back to Wayne Manor!" - - (forthcoming, January 2016) *'Batman: Gothic' - Collects vol. 1 #6-10. "The Dark Knight Detective must defeat an immortal killer while dealing with a terrifying horror from Bruce Wayne's youth. While plagued by nightmares about a headmaster from his childhood, Batman investigates the murders of the major crime bosses in Gotham. Discovering the culprit is a serial child killer whom the mafia had drowned years ago, the Dark Knight Detective goes after the mysterious Mr. Whisper. But when Batman confronts the macabre killer he realizes that he is actually the headmaster who used to torment Bruce Wayne as a boy. Encumbered by adolescent fear, the Caped Crusader must find a way to stop this unkillable man from unleashing a lethal plague on Gotham." - WorldCat - ISBN 1563890283 *'Batman: Prey' - Collects vol. 1 #11-15, 137-141. "Batman must confront the sinister Dr. Hugo Strange, a man with a deadly secret who is determined to kill the Dark Knight. Who is the fearsome Night Scourge, and what is his link to the GCPD? And how does Catwoman fit into all this?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401235158 *'Batman: Venom' - Collects vol. 1 #16-20. "After Batman fails to save a young girl, he becomes addicted to Venom – and his entire life begins to spiral out of control." - WorldCat - ISBN 140123383X *'Batman: Collected Legends of the Dark Knight' - Collects vol. 1 #32-34, 38, 42-43. - WorldCat - ISBN 1563891476 *'Batman International' - Collects vol. 1 #52-53, plus Batman: The Scottish Connection. "When a string of bizarre murders hits Barcelona, The Dark Knight makes it his top priority." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401226493 - (forthcoming, March 2010) *'Batman: Going Sane' - Collects vol. 1 #65-68 & 100. "After a life-and-death struggle, The Joker seemingly kills Batman. Faced with the loss of his nemesis, the insane Joker can only retreat… into sanity." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401218210 *'Batman: Monsters' - Collects vol. 1 #71-73, 83-84, 89-90. "First, Batman investigates murders that seem to have been committed by a werewolf. Then, he must battle bio-engineered soldiers turned killing-machines. And in the final story, Batman faces Clayface." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401224946 *'DC Comics Presents: Batman – Conspiracy' - Collects vol. 1 #86-88, plus Detective Comics vol. 1 #821. "A rash of ritual murders sends Batman on cross-country search for the source, even as the cult begins fashioning its own line of defense." *'Legends of the Dark Knight – Marshall Rogers' - Collects vol. 1 #132-136, plus Detective Comics vol. 1 #468, 471-479 & 481; DC Special Series #15; Secret Origins #6; and Batman: Dark Detective #1-6. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401232272 *'DC Comics Presents: Batman – The Demon Laughs' - Collects vol. 1 #142-145. "Ra’s Al Ghul teams up with the Clown Prince of Crime for the first time. Their mission: Destroy the Dark Knight and take over the world!" *'DC Comics Presents: Batman – Bad' - Collects vol. 1 #146-148, 179. "Jordy is big and simple. Hewould never use his enormous strength to hurt someone – but inside him lurks something bad. Can Batman remove the demonic Bad without destroying Jordy?" *'DC Comics Presents: Batman – Blink' - Collects vol. 1 #156-158, plus Action Comics vol. 1 #847. "A blind man who sees through the eyes of others taps into the mind of a killer, propelling Batman into a citywide conspiracy." *'Batman: Blink' - Collects vol. 1 #156-158 & 164-167. "When a blind man with the power to see through the eyes of other men accidentally taps into the mind of a serial killer, Batman finds himself at the center of a conspiracy that reaches from the streets of Gotham City straight up into its cathedrals of power." - *'DC Comics Presents: Batman – Don't Blink' - Collects vol. 1 #164-167. "Blink, the blind man who can see through the eyes of whomever he touches, is back." *'DC Comics Presents: Batman – Urban Legends' - Collects vol. 1 #168, 177-180. "When Catwoman tries to crush a human slave trade run in Gotham City, it draws the attention of Batman." *'DC Comics Presents: Batman – Irresistible' - Collects vol. 1 #169-171, plus Hourman #22. "The Dark Knight encounters Frank Sharp, an exceptionally ugly man who has the ability to make people do whatever he wants just by shaking their hand. Sharp is out to make a name for himself in Gotham City’s worlds of politics and crime — if Batman doesn’t stop him first." *'DC Comics Presents: Batman – The Secret City, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #180-181 & 190-191. "Batman and Oracle must solve a string of murders in a part of Gotham City no one knew existed, leading Oracle into a world of her greatest dreams – and nightmares. Plus: Batman tangles with Mr. Freeze!" *'Batman: Snow' - Collects vol. 1 #192-196. "A stirring story that tells the origin of the deadly Batman foe Mr. Freeze from a new perspective... A family tragedy forges the obsession of a super-villain, and a young Batman must assemble a strike force to help him deal with the fallout!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401212654 *'DC Comics Presents: Batman – Blaze of Glory, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #197-199 & 212. "A criminal with something to prove stalks Batman, and a young man takes his date to a Gotham City rooftop to look for the Dark Knight." *'Batman: Legends of the Dark Knight, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 2 #1-5. - *'Batman: Legends of the Dark Knight, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 2 #6-10. - *'Batman: Legends of the Dark Knight, vol. 3' - Collects vol. 2 #11-13 & vol. 3 #1. - *'Batman: Legends of the Dark Knight, vol. 4' - Collects vol. 3 #2-3. - *'Batman: Legends of the Dark Knight, vol. 5' - Collects vol. 3 #4-5. - Hardcovers *'Batman: Gothic Deluxe Edition' - Collects vol. 1 #6-10. - *'Legends of the Dark Knight: Matt Wagner' - Collects vol. 1 #28-30, plus Batman and the Monster Men #1-6, Batman and the Mad Monk #1-6, Batman/Riddler: The Riddle Factory #1, and Batman vol. 3 #54. - - (forthcoming, June 2020) *'Tales of Batman: Archie Goodwin' - Collects vol. 1 #132-136; plus Detective Comics vol. 1 #437-443 & Annual #3; & Batman: Night Cries - *'Tales of Batman: J.H. Williams III' - Collects vol. 1 #86-88 & 192-196, plus Batman vol. 1 #526, 550, 667-669 & Annual #21, Chase #7-8, & Detective Comics vol. 1 #821. - Digital *'Batman: Gothic' - Collects vol. 1 #6-10. - - *'Batman: Prey' - Collects vol. 1 #11-15, 137-141. - *'Tales of Batman: J.H. Williams III' - Collects vol. 1 #86-88 & 192-196, plus Batman vol. 1 #526, 550, 667-669 & Annual #21, Chase #7-8, & Detective Comics vol. 1 #821. - *'Batman: Blink' - Collects vol. 1 #156-158 & 164-167. - *'Batman: Legends of the Dark Knight, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 2 #1-5. - - *'Batman: Legends of the Dark Knight, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 2 #6-10. - - *'Batman: Legends of the Dark Knight, vol. 3' - Collects vol. 2 #11-13 & vol. 3 #1. - - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Publishing History * Volume 1: #1-214, 1989-2007 * Volume 2: #1-13, 2012-2013 (Reprints stories from the digital-first series) * Volume 3: #1-, 2014-present (100-Page Super Spectaculars) Future Publication Dates :Batman: Shaman TP: 20 Jan 2016 :Legends of the Dark Knight: Matt Wagner HC: 03 Jun 2020 Links *DC Comics Category:Super-Hero